POLITICO: Brandt speaks to the nation
POLITICO | At 1500 hours Chancellor Brandt spoke to the nation in a televised and radio broadcast aired across the Empire. This has been part of the Government's campaign to maintain morale at home during the war. Several media campaigns and rallies have been held in support of the War Cabinet and the war effort. "Falleens — my voice reaches across the Empire this afternoon to talk to my fellow-countrymen about this great war and the part that we take in it. '' ''There is no man in this country who has always regarded the prospect of engaging in a great war with greater reluctance and with greater repugnance than I have done throughout the whole of my political life. Our foes are not to be regarded as civilisations of reason and dignity. The culture, structure and way of life of thesr radical states stands perpendicular against modern values of liberty, democracy and happiness. Every man, woman and child under Red Dictator Maxim Stalus is brainwashed to the point of distorting reality. '' ''Anyone who has read Mr. Stalus' speeches is aware of his oppressive rule. They are full of the glitter and bluster of Communist militarism — "mailed fist," and " shining armour", a relic from its predecessors in thr Golden Empire. Lunacy is always distressing, but sometimes it is dangerous ; and when you get it manifested in the head of the State, and it has become the policy of a great nation, it is about time that it should be ruthlessly put away. I do not believe he meant all these speeches, the man is a manipulative con-artist; it was simply the martial straddle he had acquired. But there were men around him who meant every word of them. This was their religion. '' ''Treaties? They tangle the feet of the Red Federation in her advance. Cut them with the sword ! '' ''Little nations ? They hinder the advance of thr Red Federation. Trample them in the mire under the Communist heel ! '' ''The free eastern peoples ? They challenge the supremacy of the Red Federation. Hurl your legions at them and massacre them! '' ''Falleentium ? She is a constant menace to the predominancy of the Red Federation in the world. Crush her! '' ''Religion? Sickly sentimentalism about sacrifice for others ! Poor pap for Communist digestion ! We will have a new diet. We will force it upon the world. It will be made in Boscow, a diet of blood and iron. '' ''What remains ? Treaties have gone. The honour of nations has gone. Liberty has gone. What is left ? The Reds! The Red Federation is left ! That is what we are fighting, that claim to predominancy of a material, hard civilisation, a civilisation which if it once rules and sways the world, liberty goes, democracy vanishes. And unless Falleentium and her sons come to the rescue, which we are, it will be a dark day for humanity. We are not fighting the people under this regime. These people are under the heel of this communist caste, and it will be a day of rejoicing for the peasant, artisan and trader when the communist caste is broken. You know its pretensions. They give themselves the airs of demi-gods. They walk the pavements, and civilians and their wives are swept into the gutter ; they have no right to stand in the way of a great Red soldier. Men, women, nations — they all have to go for Sickening Stalus. All I can say is this : if the old Falleen spirit is alive in Falleen hearts, that bully will be torn from his seat. Were he to win, it would be the greatest catastrophe that has befallen democracy, liberty and the rights of man. They think we cannot beat them. It will not be easy. It will be a long job ; it will be a terrible war ; but in the end we shall march through terror to triumph. We shall need all our qualities — every quality that the Empire and its people possess — prudence in counsel, daring in action, tenacity in purpose, courage in defeat, moderation in victory; in all things faith. '' ''It has pleased them to believe and to preach the belief that we are a decadent and degenerate people. This is a description given of us in Bolnominium — "a timorcus, craven nation, trusting to its Fleet." I think they are beginning to find their mistake out already — and there are over a million young men of the Empire who have already registered a vow to their Emperor that they will cross the seas and hurl that insult to Falleen courage against its perpetrators on the battlefields of Shiha, Gelakkar and beyond. We want a million more ; and we shall get them. I envy you young people for your opportunity. They have put up the age limit for the Army, but I am sorry to say I have marched a good many years even beyond that. It is a great opportunity, an opportunity that only comes once in many centuries to the children of men. For most generations sacrifice comes in drab and weariness of spirit. It comes to you today, and it comes today to us all, in the form of the glow and thrill of a great movement for liberty, that impels tens of millions throughout the world to the same noble end. It is a great war for the emancipation of the world from the thraldom of a radical military caste which has thrown its shadows upon two generations of men, and is now plunging the world into a welter of bloodshed and death. '' ''Some have already given their lives. There are some who have given more than their own lives ; they have given the lives of those who are dear to them. I honour their courage, and may all Gods be their comfort and their strength. But their reward is at hand ; those who have fallen have died consecrated deaths. They have taken their part in the making of a new world. '' ''We must stand together in this time of peril, the importance of our union has never been more glaringly obvious in it's history. As your elected leader I have sought to better your lives and the lives of your loved ones throughout my political career. Stand with me, stand with our brave soldiers, stand with the Empire for victory across the world. This war is one that no one wanted, but it is one that I promise to end. The tides are turning across all fronts, victory is within reach if we persevere in our mission for a free world. You and I are on the right side of history, the Gods shall always be on the side of the free. Long live the Empire." Category:The Imperial Constitution